Universals
by nova33
Summary: Four new scouts have shown up to help defeat the new enemy. But who is the enemy? And what does Darien know about it?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic. It's the first one I've ever written so please bear with me. I haven't seen many episodes but have read a lot of fics so my knowledge is somewhat warped but I will do my best. Thanks everyone I will write more soon.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned sailor moon you think I would be writing this?  
  
********  
  
Under the starry sky of a far off planet, four girls in sailor outfits stood.   
  
The first, and obvious leader, was a medium sized girl with dark brown hair tied in a single bun. Her outfit was an earth brown colour with dark green bows. Her hunter green eyes took in all around her.  
  
The second was tall in stature, with brown eyes and flame red hair that hung halfway down her back in a long braid. Her outfit consisted of a fluoro orange uniform and bright yellow bows. She fiddled with her hair absently.  
  
The third was similar in height to the first, but there the similarities ended. She had wavy, mauve coloured hair that hung loosely about her face. Her outfit was a purple slightly darker than her hair with deep crimson bows. She gazed vacantly about with violet coloured eyes, obviously daydreaming.  
  
The last was shorter than the others by a good four inches. She had silvery blonde hair cut very short and icy blue eyes. Her sailor outfit was the same ice blue with teal coloured bows. She was painfully thin and frail looking but her senses were sharp and she glanced around cautiously.  
  
I feel a new presence on Earth the brunette spoke telepathically to her companions.  
  
It is a new enemy of the young moon princess the one in purple told her distantly I cannot tell anything further  
  
Well lets go check it out the redhead cried exuberantly.  
  
Do we all agree? the first asked.  
  
All eyes turned to the tiny blonde. She took another quick look around, then nodded once. It was all they needed.  
  
Let's do it! the redhead laughed mentally.  
  
They gathered in a rough circle and lifted their tiaras off their heads. They then tossed them into the air; they hung in there and began spinning, slowly at first and then gaining speed until they looked like small glowing rings of colour. Then, in a flash, the girls were gone, tiaras and all, just as if they had never been there.  
  
********  
  
Well, that's it. Please review! Like it, hate it? Tell me! I have the next chapter all worked out. I just have to type it. You'll get to see who these people are! Ok, see ya! 


	2. The Encounter

Hi peoples! Well here is another chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Evening star - thanks heaps for your review, I'm glad you like my characters. Who is your character? Anyway, in this chapter they meet the inner scouts.  
  
I am using the Japanese word *Youma* for the monsters that the scouts fight. (Mostly because it just sounds better ^_^; )  
  
Anyway enjoy!  
  
********  
  
Chapter 1: The encounter.  
  
"Hey Serena!" a voice called from the arcade.  
  
"Hey Mina. What's up?" Serena asked as she trotted in.  
  
"Well, you know I had that volleyball tournament yesterday?"  
  
"Uh huh, you were going against that new team, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Not so great," Mina sighed, "They whipped us well and truly, it was sensational, like they could read each others minds!" She related.  
  
"Wow! They must have been cool."  
  
"Uh huh, I didn't think the ref. would even let them play at first, there were only four of them and you're supposed to have six, but apparently they always play like that. They don't even have a coach." Mina babbled.  
  
"Weird." Serena commented.  
  
Just then her communicator beeped. Moving outside she took it out.   
  
"Serena here." She answered, Mina moving to look over her shoulder.  
  
Jupiter's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Ummm, guys? We have a teensy little problem over here." She said tersely.  
  
"What's that Jupiter?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really," Jupiter continued, "Just a couple of huge youma!"  
  
"But there hasn't been an attack in ages!" Mina pounced on the communicator.  
  
"Well there's one now!" Jupiter spat disgustedly, "We're getting whipped out here! Get your butts down to central park now!"  
  
"On our way."  
  
The two girls ran for an alley, pausing to pull out their transformation pens.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
********  
  
By the time they got to central park the scouts along with tuxedo mask were pinned against a tree by a large red youma while a blue-green one powered up an attack.  
  
"Stop that right now!" Sailor Moon commanded, "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!"  
  
"About time you showed up!" Mars spat.  
  
"Shut up Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled angrily.  
  
"Just hurry it up will ya?"  
  
"Fine! Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The youma deflected Venus' chain easily and caught Sailor Moons tiara in mid air. It then pinned the two blondes to another tree, its companion keeping its grip on the other scouts.  
  
"Ha!" the youma roared levelling its aim at Sailor Moon, "Prepare to die sailor scum!"  
  
"I think not!" came a new voice, "Asteroid Whip Crack!"  
  
Caught off guard the youma was pulled from the girls by a long energy whip.  
  
"Meteor Shower Strike!" Came another voice.  
  
The youma disappeared under a barrage of super-heated rocks. The other youma released its hold on the three girls and tuxedo mask to face this new threat.  
  
"Nebula Gas Cloud Disperse!"  
  
"Comet Ice Shards Slash!"  
  
A cloud of poisonous gas combined with razor sharp shards of ice pelted the youma until it disintegrated into a pile of ash.  
  
The inner scouts plus tuxedo mask stared in shock for a second then turned towards the four newcomers.  
  
The one in brown stepped forward.  
  
"Greetings Princess." She said formally and held out her hand.  
  
Sailor Moon took it cautiously, then asked, "Umm, who exactly are you?"  
  
"We," She said, "Are the Universals."  
  
********  
  
So how did ya like it? Please R+R. Thanks again to Evening Star. What do you think of the attacks? Ok see ya soon. 


	3. Discussions

Hi again everyone! How are you all doing? Thanks for all your great reviews and keep sending them. I need the encouragement.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it.  
  
Evening Star: Thanks for your suggestions. I agree with you on the comment about the leader and have changed the chapter. I'll read your story when I get the chance, it sounds interesting. I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'corny dialogue' but I'm afraid there is going to be a bit of (IMHO) funny interactions in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Pixi's Ghost: Don't worry the names are in this chapter. I'll check out your story when I can. Keep reviewing!  
  
Kuyaga: Thanks.  
  
Mystik Surreality: Got it in one, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks heaps. ; )  
  
Enjoy guys!  
  
********  
  
"We are the Universals. I'm Sailor Asteroid, that's Meteor," here she indicated the red-head, "The one in purple is Nebula and the blonde is Comet."  
  
"More scouts?" Mercury inquired.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Luna asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we know your earth identities and what you do and stuff." Meteor commented.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid Mets, that hardly proves anything and I really don't think it's a comforting thought for them!" Asteroid reprimanded her.  
  
Meteor bristled at this, "I was just trying to help." She said angrily.  
  
"A sloth would be more help than you." Asteroid sneered.  
  
"Well why don't you just go get one?"   
  
"Not a bad idea!"  
  
"Oh, you've got a nerve!"  
  
The inners (and tuxie) were watching this display with a kind of morbid fascination.  
  
"Remind you of anyone?" Jupiter murmured to Venus.  
  
"Raye and Serena?" Venus giggled back.  
  
The argument was now in full swing before them. There were more words and less tongue involved but overall it was just like Raye and Serena.  
  
Luna and Artemis seemed to be frantically discussing something over to one side, pausing every now and then to glance at the feuding girls.  
  
Nebula watched the fight for a few seconds and evidently decided it wasn't worthy of her time. She wandered off to a flowerbed, humming.  
  
Comet was standing slightly to one side of the bickering girls, back against a tree, looking over the scouts and their guardians slowly and methodically. Finally she turned her gaze back to her comrades.  
  
"Look who's talking tomboy!" Meteor spat.  
  
"Irresponsible brat!" Asteroid retorted.  
  
"At least I have a life..."  
  
"ENOUGH."  
  
The single word was spoken softly but with so much authority that the two girls immediately froze. All eyes turned to the slight figure of Sailor Comet who was glaring at her team-mates with disapproval.   
  
What do you think you are doing? she sent telepathically.  
  
The girls cringed slightly and looked at one another.  
  
Acting like two year olds? Meteor supplied gingerly as Asteroid mentally kicked herself.  
  
Comet just rolled her eyes in exasperation.   
  
Get Nebula was all she said.  
  
Meteor moved quickly to comply while Asteroid cursed herself colourfully for fighting in front of the princess.  
  
"Please excuse them princess," Comet approached Sailor moon shyly, "We've been a little on edge lately. Now," she turned to Luna, "I believe you were asking for proof, would our transformation pens suffice?"  
  
Luna considered a moment, Artemis stepping forward.  
  
"They would be fine." He replied.  
  
Comet smiled and produced a pen similar to the inners' ones. The other Universals, who had now joined them, did the same.  
  
Mercury pulled out her computer and analysed them quickly. After pronouncing them genuine and handing them back she asked,  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"We believe there is a new enemy here, we felt that we should come and help out." Asteroid explained, taking command once again.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" questioned Mars.  
  
"Not as yet," Asteroid replied carefully, "We only sensed their presence here."  
  
"So who exactly are you guys?" Tuxedo mask spoke for the first time.  
  
"We just told you." Meteor said.  
  
"He means who we are, not just our names." Asteroid interjected.  
  
"Whatever." Replied Meteor, trying to avoid another fight.  
  
"Well?" Tuxedo mask asked again.  
  
"Well... Maybe we should detransform and find somewhere where we can talk freely." Meteor gave her first reasonable suggestion of the day.  
  
"I was just about to suggest that." Artemis agreed.  
  
"Sure." Luna eyed him playfully.  
  
They all detransformed at once and the inners looked towards the four girls now dressed in street clothes, Mina shrieking in recognition.  
  
"You're the guys I played yesterday!" she laughed.  
  
"Yep," the detransformed Meteor agreed, "I'm Nicole, Comet is Miranda, Nebula is Faye and Asteroid is Janett."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Serena smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go to my temple," Raye suggested, "We can talk there."  
  
"Ok." They all agreed.  
  
********  
  
Upon reaching the temple they took up positions in one of the rooms and the interrogations began.  
  
"How old are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Janett is 17, Miranda is 13 and Faye and I are both 16." Nicole answered.  
  
"And you have no relatives?" Lita questioned.  
  
"No, we only just arrived here and we are renting a flat together." Janett smiled.  
  
"How do you know us?" Raye said curiously.  
  
"Well, we actually knew you in the silver millennium. Nicole was a high lady on one of Venus' moons and Faye was the princess of a small planet. Mir and I were a little less important, I was captain of the forces of several asteroids near Jupiter and Mir was one of princess Saturn's ladies-in-waiting," Janett summed up, "We keep in touch with Trista, so we heard all about you down here."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked, wide eyed.  
  
Janett smiled and nodded.  
  
"What was that thing you did earlier?" Darien finally said.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"When you all went quiet and stared at each other after your argument. There was this weird buzzing in the back of my head." He continued.  
  
"Oh that!" Janett laughed, "Mir explains that better, don't you shrimp." She exclaimed turning to the blonde.  
  
Miranda looked up and blushed lightly.  
  
"We have a kind of telepathic link," she began slowly, "You were able to detect it because of your link with Serena. It's a sort of meshing of minds if you will, it allows us to communicate through thought, to share our emotions, to work together as a team." She finished quietly.  
  
There was a moments silence.  
  
"Told you she explains it better." Janett suddenly spoke up.  
  
The room erupted into peals of laughter.  
  
"So what are your hobbies? What do you like to do?" Mina asked spiritedly.  
  
"I write poetry," Faye replied taking a sudden interest in the proceedings, "Songs too! And I like to cook."  
  
Lita's eyes lit up but Nicole spoke before her.  
  
"I like shopping!" She exclaimed starry-eyed, "And I like to act and play the flute!"  
  
"You act?" Mina smiled broadly, "Cool! I model. You should come to my class."  
  
"I wish _I_ could act." Serena whined, "I can't do anything interesting."  
  
"Wrong meatball head!" Raye sneered, "Your klutz attacks are always interesting."  
  
"Raye you're so mean!"  
  
"What's the matter meatball head? You trip over the carpet again?"  
  
"Don't call me meatball head!"  
  
"Their as bad as Janett and Nicole." Faye remarked, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Worse!" Lita agreed laughingly, "So what do you do Janett?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Serena echoed, argument forgotten.  
  
"Well I take karate and judo," she replied, "And I like all kinds of sports."  
  
"I take karate too," Raye smiled, "Maybe we could train together sometime."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Janett shrugged.  
  
"What about you Miranda? What do you like to do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Read!" Came the reply from Janett, Faye and Nicole as Miranda blushed.  
  
"That's all she ever does!" Nicole giggled.  
  
"No, no," Janett shook a mocking finger, "Sometimes she eats or sleeps."  
  
"And she's a master hacker!" Faye added.  
  
"Faye..." Miranda warned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Darien.  
  
"She means that shrimp here is the greatest hacker to walk the face of the earth. She can bypass anything, create her own viruses, she can even access government security files." Janett said proudly.  
  
"Janett, that's not entirely true," Miranda reprimanded softly, "And I only do it when I need to."  
  
"When do you need to?" Asked Lita.  
  
"It's mostly to find out about the enemy or to locate certain people." Miranda answered.  
  
"You should join my computer class." Amy suggested.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"There's one thing I don't get," Serena said, scratching her head, "What's a hacker?"  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
********  
  
Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be fairly short but I will try to make up for it later. I probably wont be updating as often anymore but keep checking back.  
  
Ideas! I need ideas! Please R+R with your ideas and comments.  
  
Thanks everyone! 


	4. Suspicions

IÕm baaaaack!

Sorry for the long wait. IÕve been really busy lately!

Anyway thanks to the reviewer,

PixiÕs Ghost: Thanks for reviewing. I read your story, its pretty good! Keep updating.

But I wish there had been more : (

Oh well here comes the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I donÕt own sailor moon. It belongs to the wonderful Takeuchi Naoko and IÕm glad about that!

BTW If you want to see what the universals look like then go to www.bgprocessing.com/~sherae/. Thanks heaps to Kanon Fujisaki for drawing them for me!

* * * * * * * *

Chapter 3: Suspicions.

The inners all collapsed onto the cushions after Darien and the universals had left.

Serena giggled softly and then said, ÒTheyÕre all so pretty! Especially the one with red hair.Ó

ÒNicole,Ó Mina supplied, ÒYes I like her too. I really hope she agrees to come to my modelling class.Ó

ÒWell I like Faye,Ó Lita put in, ÒI wonder if she has any good recipes she can show me.Ó

ÒTrust you to pick the cook!Ó Raye laughed, ÒYou guys are so predictable! YouÕll never change.Ó

* * * * * * * *

ÒShe hasnÕt changed much has she.Ó Janett remarked to no one in particular.

ÒWho?Ó Nicole inquired lazily.

ÒThe princess, dimwit, who did you think?Ó

ÒOh.Ó

The four newcomers had returned to their apartment after leaving the temple and were now engaged in various activities. Faye was in the small kitchenette preparing dinner and humming to herself, Miranda was engrossed in a book, Janett was doing stretches and Nicole was lying on the couch filing her nails.

ÒNo I donÕt suppose she has,Ó Nicole said after a minute, ÒStill the same old Serena.Ó

ÒDinners ready!Ó Faye called, ÒItÕs safe for you shrimp.Ó

ÒThanks Faye.Ó Miranda smiled.

ÒNo prob.Ó Faye replied, sitting at the table.

The others followed suit and began eating.

ÒSo did you figure out who sent those youma?Ó Janett said, taking a bite.

ÒI have my suspicions but I really didnÕt get enough info to confirm them.Ó Miranda replied apologetically.

ÒNever mind, theyÕll try again.Ó

They ate in silence for a few minutes when suddenly NicoleÕs face twisted with horror.

ÒYou donÕt suppose itsÉÓ

ÒNo, Nicky, no! DonÕt even say it.Ó Janett warned.

ÒBut it fits,Ó Nicole carried on, ÒYou saw the youma, TheyÕd be just the type those four would send! Is that who you suspected?Ó She turned to Miranda for support but she just bit her lip and turned away.

ÒLook, Miranda said herself that we donÕt have any proof so lets just stop jumping to conclusions ok?Ó Janett said.

Nicole sighed, ÒAlright, but I wouldnÕt put it past them.Ó

ÒFine, now lets stop worrying and finish dinner.Ó

* * * * * * * *

Darien was clearly not himself. He paced around his apartment in a cold sweat, muttering to himself.

He had been plagued with dreams and headaches lately. Dreams of the silver millennium he was sure but the details escaped him and it troubled him.

He swore quietly as pain shot through his head. Slumping on the couch he looked to the heavens and heaved a sigh.

ÒSomething is definitely wrong.Ó

* * * * * * * *

Well thatÕs it folky poos. Told you it was short. Anyway the next chapter will be up ASAP. YouÕll get to meet the villains the universals are so upset about.

Oh, and a reminder, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease R+R. My inbox is depressingly empty and the ads donÕt help.

Ok, until next chapter!


	5. Plotting

Hi everyone!

I am sooooooooo sorry for the wait. I have no excuses but please forgive me anyway.

I have most of the fic worked out its just a matter of putting it into words.

Kuyaga: thanks for you reviews and idea, I didn't even know Uranus had a moon called Miranda. I don't think I can use it for this fic but it has given me a great idea for a sequel. Miranda's my favourite character ; P

Disclaimer: Me… no… own.

This chapter doesn't have the scouts in it but they'll be back next time, promise!

* * * * * * * *

Chapter 4: Plotting

**"Something is definitely wrong."**

The black-clad figure watched Darien on the veiwscreen with a look of bemusement on her face.

"Very perceptive cousin," she smirked, "Now can you figure out what?"

She ran a hand through black hair before flicking off the viewscreen.

"Earth!" A voice snarled behind her.

"What?" She turned and glared at the small fiery headed man.

"Air wants to see you." He grumbled.

"Fine, I'll go see her in a minute." She said, "Oh, and Fire?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Water I want to talk to him later."

"I am not playing messenger boy again!"

"You'll do what you're told!"

"Fine!"

* * * * * * * *

"Well?" Earth asked the tall white-haired woman.

"The attack didn't go exactly as planned."

"Oh?" Earth raised an eyebrow dangerously.

"I'm afraid both youma were destroyed ma'am." She shifted uncomfortably.

"We expected that," Earth's eyes narrowed, "But I somehow doubt you called me here just to tell me that."

"No ma'am."

"Well go on spit it out! You need to learn to give a full report Air!"

Air bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Theyoumaweredestroyedbytheuniversals." She blurted, cringing.

Earth's face remained ominously impassive for a moment, then twisted into an expression of absolute fury.

"How?" Her voice was menacingly low and restrained.

"I don't know ma'am, they just appeared out of nowhere!"

Earth exploded.

"Those stupid useless kids come in and spoil my plans, destroy my youma and basically mess up my life! Why is it always me? Why, why? Need to focus! Must kill kids! Must kill! Kill!" Her eyes glazed over.

"Snap out of it Earth!" Air yelled in her ear.

"Owwwwww! Do you have to yell?" Earth said, Scouts forgotten as she held her head.

Air rolled her eyes, "I wish you'd stop doing that. Your mood swings are difficult to handle."

"Shut up," Earth replied half-heartedly, "You're just as bad. Grovelling at my feet one second and yelling in my ear the next! You're as changeable as the wind."

"Umm, hello! Think of the name here!"

"Whatever."

There was a long silence in which Earth brooded.

"So what do you propose we do?" She bit sarcastically.

"Talk to Fire or Water," Air replied matter-of-factly, "They're the tacticians. I'm just the hired muscle."

Earth smirked, "Oh is that what you are. I thought you were the hood ornament."

"Oh very funny."

"I'll let you know when we come up with something." Earth said, all business again.

"Right." Air replied.

"Oh, and Air?"

"Yes?"

"Show some respect!"

* * * * * * * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Earth looked up to see a tall man with long blue-green hair standing before her.

"Yes," she said, one eyebrow raised, "It's a wonder you got the message the way Fire carried on about it."

"Quite." He replied mildly.

"You heard about what happened?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and before you say anything I told you they would turn up. Those four seem to have an inbuilt radar for dark-activity." He said defensively.

"Alright Water, you win. I'll admit you did warn me, but now what do we do about it?" Earth asked.

"Simple," Water answered, "We find them, and we crush them."

"A brilliant plan," Earth said admiringly, "I like it but there is one slight flaw. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IT?"

"Someday you are going to have a heart-attack you know."

"Yeah and you're going to have a live skunk inserted in your ear. Get on with it."

"Fine. We have an advantage here in that we have faced them before. Fire and I have been looking through our records for anything useful. With all we've got on them they shouldn't be to hard to locate. Then we find their weaknesses and pick them off one by one. After that the planetary scouts will be a breeze. Meanwhile we keep sending youma to distract them and so they don't get suspicious."

"Very nice. Seems I underestimated you. Carry on with what you're doing and inform me of any findings. I'll go and tell Air to create some 'distractions'."

"Of course my lady." He turned and left.

"Your little planet will be mine cousin. What a pity you won't live to see it."

* * * * * * * *

Again, sorry about the wait everyone. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon.

Please R+R and keep giving me ideas. I need suggestions for the universals weaknesses.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
